People Who Loved Teen Titans
by punnylove
Summary: Inspired by Ykari's "50 People Who Loved Raven." Adapted from its sister series, "People Who Loved," which details all the people who loved the Justice League members. Each chapter has no relation with the other, and there will be appearances of the JL.
1. Kid Flash

_Inspired by Ykari's "50 People Who Loved Raven." This chapter's also taken from its sister series, "People Who Loved," which details all the people who loved the Justice League members. Due to its popularity, I've decided to start a Teen Titans version._

_There will be many crossovers, with appearances made by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and more. Each chapter has no relation to the other. I don't own anything, yada yada yada._

_Review and give feedback, suggestions, and opinions!_

* * *

><p><strong>25 People Who Loved Kid Flash<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Jinx<strong>

He's not the first one who ever tried to get her to turn a new leaf, (a certain half-metal man comes to mind), but he's the first who stubbornly refuses not to trust her, despite the fact that she's: 1) Captured him, 2), Put him in a cage, 3) Told him she was going to give him to the Brotherhood of Evil, 4) Shocked him with a machine that caused him unthinkable pain.

Still, even as he's writhing in pain on the ground, Kid Flash looks at her with eyes that say, _"I know you're better than this," _and perhaps that's why Jinx lets him go. After all, she could have just kicked Rouge's butt and then ransomed him.

**2. Fire**

He's one of the founding members, and even though she knows he's a lot younger than her, a part of her is drawn to the big grin that refuses to leave his face, despite the horrors he must have seen in his lifetime.

**3. Hawkgirl**

Her heart almost stops when she sees him disappearing, because he's _Wally, _who refused to shun her and forced her to make up with Diana and was _always there_. So she sticks her hand into the portal, despite every feather desperate to tear away, and cries out for him. Her heart only starts beating again after she feels a hand.

**4. Wonder Woman**

She's already caught between two of the Founders, so she really shouldn't be enjoying Wally's childish flirtations.

**5. Supergirl**

She knows most of the Justice League see him as less than the other founders, but she's seen the look of respect in Clark's eyes when he talks about Flash, so when he says "hi" and winks, she blushes crimson.

**6. Stargirl**

Ok, so she's jealous of Kara's powers, looks, and relationship with Superman—but the thing that irks Courtney the most is that even though the other girl could have fallen for _any _of the other leaguers, she _has _to go and fall in love with the man Courtney's been crushing on since she was seven.

**7. Black Canary**

He's not as smooth as most of the guys she's dated, but the fact that she knows for sure that his face is scarlet under his mask when he asks her out is so endearing that she says yes.

**8. Huntress**

What really attracts her is that while he may not be as powerful as Superman or as feared as Batman, Flash is the only male founder known to stop in the middle of a random small-town market to help an elderly lady carry her groceries to her car.

**9. Raven**

Aqualad, Robin, Speedy, and now Kid Flash—she thinks she _must _have a thing for boys who pride themselves in hair-care.

**10. Starfire**

One of the first things she learns on Earth is that it's possible to crush on Robin, pine for Aqualad, and still think Kid Flash is cute after he zips to France to get her flowers on Valentine's Day.

**11. Bumblebee**

She has a weakness for red-hair—it's the reason Speedy's still alive and the twins are half-spoiled—so it really isn't fair of Robin to assign her as Kid Flash's sparring partner when he _knows_ she knows he has a head of luscious red hair under his mask.

**12. Argent**

The cool thing about Kid Flash is that traveling the entire world takes less than an hour if he's taking his time, so he's spent a good amount of time in New Zealand. When she officially meets him after they defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, he places her accent right away, which instantly puts him firmly on her list of "favorite people."

**13. Giganta**

Despite her size, every male she's ever worked with has treated her with condensation, but despite the fact that he witnesses her falling and is the one to catch her, Flash's eyes are completely respectful after he compliments her fighting after the battle. She thinks that's why she kisses him in front of all her fellow villains and future jailers.

**14. Kole**

Personally, she thinks that next to her and Gnaark, she and Kid Flash make the best team. After all, she's almost unbreakable and he has the ability to swing her a million times a second. She wonders if that's a good enough excuse to feel disappointed that he works alone.

**15. Terra**

One of her greatest regrets when she remembers her past life as a Titan is that she never got to meet Kid Flash. Still, if Terra the hero wasn't able to meet him, maybe Tara the geologist will. Central City Institute of Natural Science becomes her dream school the next day.

**16. Zatanna**

She can't help wondering at the fickleness of her heart—to feel attracted to the Dark Knight and yet beat faster when the Flash zooms past her in the hall.

**17. Vixen**

Out of uniform, she wouldn't give a guy like him a glance, but when they're in battle and he's taking down more enemy personnel than she could ever hope of doing, she wonders what he would say if she dumped John and asked him out.

**18. Batgirl**

She thinks that it's ironic and completely unfair how both her "father" and "brother" are close friends with the Speedster, but she never even gets an official introduction.

**19. Lois Lane**

When she started her career, she had two job offers—one at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, the other in a small-scale paper in Central City. She still wonders what it would have been like if she'd chosen differently.

**20. Aphrodite**

She wonders if the other gods will object if she causes Diana of Themiscyra and Wally West of Central City to fall in love—and then drops the idea because all the gods know that it's a very bad idea to try to live life through their champions.

**21. Cheshire**

Her biggest advantage is her speed, which is basically useless against him. Still, he leaves her conscious and doesn't remove her mask, and Jade decides then and there that perhaps the Titans aren't so bad after all.

**22. Angel**

She's the one with wings, so why does Flash decide to convert _Jinx_ instead of her? The question consumes the winged-villainess' thoughts for a week until she finally decides that it was a matter of distance.

**23. Madame Rouge**

Despite being one of the leaders of the Brotherhood of Evil, Rouge is easily bored. The fact that she's willing to invest so much time capturing Kid Flash is a testament to how intriguing she finds him.

**24. Blackfire**

The Teen Titans are internationally popular, which is why there are often pictures covertly snapped of them and sold throughout the galaxy. Blackfire doesn't admit it, but she has a collection of Kid Flash photos.

**25. Melvin**

She isn't quite enough to give Bobby super-speed, but he turns from a teddy bear to a boy with red hair the day after she meets Kid Flash.


	2. Robin

**17 People Who Loved Robin  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Raven<strong>

She glances at her boyfriend and then at the Jump City Weekly, and sighs. "I know better than to overestimate the gossip columnists, Robin, but this if the _eighth _article detailing about, and I quote, 'illicit affair,' and they _still _can't figure out a title that isn't associated with birds."

**2. Starfire**

She may have kissed him to learn the language, but she pushed him away because she realized that, for the first time, she wanted the gesture to mean more than that.

**3. Bumblebee**

They shared a bond that only leaders have, and perhaps that's why it means so much to her when he claps her on the shoulder after a hard fight and tells her she did a good job.

**4. Jinx**

He might have had no fashion sense and the lamest catchphrase _ever_, but once he pinned her against the wall and all Jinx could think about was whether he'd kiss her back if she brought their faces just a couple inches closer.

**5. Terra**

She tried to save Beast Boy because she knew she wouldn't have been able to bear the look on Robin's face when he realized what she'd done.

**6. Pantha**

She thinks he's just a cute boy until he throws her against the wall during a wrestling match. Amidst the pain and faint dizziness, she glances up at him and feels herself blushing when he helps her up, because anyone strong enough to defeat her is 100% _man_.

**7. Kole**

Gnaark has been her only companion for so long that she's almost forgotten what humans looked like. If they all looked like Robin, she thought, cheeks pink, she's been missing out.

**8. Blackfire**

Remembering the way a certain masked human had leaped to her younger sister's defense, she wondered bitterly why, once again, the universe chose to favor Starfire.

**9. Wonder Woman**

She was in love with his surrogate father, but as she watched a shirtless Nightwing lift weights, she couldn't help but wonder how the Wayne family always seem to make her heart beat faster.

**10. Hawkgirl**

It's disgusting and wrong and he's _way _too young, but the way Nightwing flies through the air makes him look as if he might actually have wings. There's just something light and joyful about his movement that makes it _flight_ and not just _movement _when he scales buildings, and she couldn't help but want to share it with him.

**11. Madame Rouge**

Titan's West finds it equally hilarious and disturbing that a certain Russian villain has developed what can only be described as a crush on their leader. With any other villain, it wouldn't have been as bad, but Madame Rouge hissing suggestive comments about flexible she is during their fights is enough to make Robin want to go hide in the Batcave.

**12. Catwoman**

"I like bats," she purred as she stalked closer, rolling her eyes appreciatively at the grown-up Robin, "But I _love_ birdies."

**13. Batgirl**

They were brother and sister, best friends, partners-in-crime—and Barbara can't help thinking bitterly that had this been a movie, they would have been madly in love. Unfortunately, since this was life, that only happened to half of the equation.

**14. Black Canary**

She loves Ollie, she really does, but the sight of Richard Grayson on her doorstep asking for Roy makes her wish that he was asking for her instead.

**15. Angel**

He's rumored to be in love with a half-demon struggling against the darkness, so is it so implausible that he might transfer his affections onto an angel who has never seen the light?

**15. Cheshire**

The rumors say that she falls in love with the archer, but that's only because he looked so much like a certain Bird and by the time she realized her mistake—it was too late. Still, Cheshire's nothing if not patient. She'd meet Robin of Titans West sooner or later.

**16. Argent**

"Oh my," she whispers when the Titans rendezvous for their annual meeting, "I'd forgotten how good-lookin' our leader was."

**17. Raven (Reprise)**

His lips crash down on hers and he presses her down on the bed, savoring the feeling of her moaning against his mouth. After three weeks apart hunting down the Brotherhood of Evil, it was like coming home again.


End file.
